Rebirth Of Souls
by CyanBeauty
Summary: ~*UPDATED! CHAP 2 ADDED*~What happens when Bulma is the one who cheats, instead of it being Yamcha? A Bulma/Vegeta get together! Please Read and Review! :) Enjoy.
1. A Fork In The Road

**ºRebirth of Soulsº**

Bulma Briefs was startled awake, shooting bolt upright in bed, by a huge crash from outside. Crawling across the covers to the window, she glanced outside at the gravity training facility, only to see a rather livid Vegeta emerging. She let out a suspecting sigh, and went down to meet the Prince, totally uncaring that she was wearing her skimpy nightgown that hugged her tiny frame like she was born in it, the silk material of the teddy shining as the light reflected off the various curves it clung to. She was perfectly shaped, with blemish free skin that was soft like satin, and hair that shone like it had its own life force, and never ever got tangled. Her eyes were an angelic sapphire blue, that danced like they were possessed, and her lips were pouty and a natural crimson color that never seemed to fade. But today, those perfect features were set into one of great dislike. Storming into the kitchen, she came face to face with a topless saiyan, who also seemed to be rather annoyed.  
"Vegeta, its 8 am. What the hell do you think you're doing waking everyone in the CITY up at 8 in the morning, you idiot!" She waltzed past him, making a beeline for the coffee pot. The disgruntled prince turned to face her, familiar scowl written all over him.  
"Woman, that pathetic excuse for a training machine is broken again. Emphasis on AGAIN!" Loudly, he scraped a chair across the tiled floor, on purpose, beginning to munch on an apple, briefly allowing his eyes to scope her rather sexy frame. Rolling her eyes, the maiden sculled the caffeine like it was a rebirth.  
"Well, I'll fix it later." She held up a hand, knowing the immediate protests that would follow.  
"LATER, Vegeta..." She eyed him, daring him to challenge the issue further. Scowling, he stood up, his hard, sculpted muscles glistening in the artificial light with sweat.  
"Woman, I need to train. If you don't fix it, then I'll just have to go and train with Kakarrot, that numbskull."   
"You do that Vegeta. While you're at it, do us all a favor and don't come back!"  
Vegeta just smirked.  
"Don't you just wish. He bent over and began scavenging around in the fridge. Bulma allowed her eyes to wander across his tight ass, smirking a little with pleasure at the sight. Her eyes traveled across his torso, all the way up to the tips of his black, naturally spiked hair. But, her mind gave a little jolt of realization.  
_"Bulma, don't EVEN go there."_ Agreeing wholly with her conscious, she shuddered; disgusted she even considered the idea. She rubbed her eyes and passed off the thoughts as fatigue.   
"Anyway woman, you have no life, so you have nothing else to do." Vegeta smirked and began tearing up left over Mexican. He loved making her pissed. Just loved it. It was a highlight of his days. Bulma's blood began to boil, and automatically, her sapphires narrowed.  
"Why don't you just shut up, Mr. I'm-So-Good-But-I-Can't-Beat-Goku. I have a life, thank you very much, and it does NOT revolve around you. So there!" Her insults touched a sore spot. He swiveled, practically snarling.  
"I am stronger than that airhead. I am the prince of all saiyans woman, and don't you forget it! I'll destroy you and this measly little planet." Bulma let out an amused giggle.  
"Suuuure you will Vegeta. I'm soooo scared! And I have a name you know. It's Bulma. Buuuulma. Wouldn't kill you to use it once in awhile." And with that, she strode out into the living room. Vegeta growled curses after her. Although they both loved these verbal sparring sessions, once in awhile it got to the duo. He made his way into the bathroom and quickly replaced the black spandex shorts with his royal blue training suit, armor, boots and gloves. And for refuge, he took to the skies.

Bulma picked up the phone and dialed Yamcha. A sleepy warrior picked up.  
"Hello....?" Bulma beamed.  
"Hey!" At once the voice on the end of the line perked up.  
"Hey Bulma baby, how are you? I was thinking maybe we should get together for lunch tomorrow, what do you think?" Bulma beamed, and began twirling the phone chord around her little finger.  
"Sure thing. Ooo lets go down to the beach and have a picnic!" From his house, Yamcha smiled and nodded.  
"Sure thing baby. I'll meet you there around eleven. It'll give us time to swim and stuff before eating." Bulma nodded excitedly.  
"See you then!"   
"See you!" A dull click followed. Bulma replaced the phone gently, and let out a few girlish giggles. Everything had been going perfectly with Yamcha these past few months. He loved her, and she was pretty sure she loved him. But there happened to be something missing, something unknown to her. It jiggled and niggled at the back of her mind. Something fiery, something passionate. But Bulma always managed to convince herself that it would come in due time. Something that she wasn't so sure of. Fairly excited about their date, she found herself in a good mood, and ready to work. Seeing as though the gravity capsule needed fixing, she shrugged and headed out to it.  
  
Bulma tinkered with a loose spring, a sigh of relief muttered when the machine whirred back to life after many painstaking hours of repairing. She glowed with satisfaction and pulled herself to her feet, standing back to admire her handiwork. When done, she swiveled. Only to be met by a strangely familiar rumble. Turning slowly, she just had time to see the roof of the gravity capsule crumble inwards and screeching out one word before blackness tumbled across her  
"VEGEEEEETAAA!!!!" 

He had been meditating when the screech reached his sensitive saiyan ears. And the urgency of the call made him drop everything and rush to her. Vegeta burst into the caved room, eyes scouring the surface of the rubble. And then the coal oculars hit a single limp hand that was Bulma. He dashed over and quickly freed her from the steel and concrete. A wave of nausea washed over him, as he watched the blood cover her skin and hair, staining the perfect things. He ran over to the fallen beauty and scooped her up easily in his muscular arms, noticing her limpness.  
_"Like a china rag doll...."_ He briefly thought. Assessing her injuries, an overwhelming anger hit him as the already purple bruises caught his attention. Unconsciously Bulma moaned, and the aching sound tugged at the idle, rock hard heartstrings of Vegeta. Without a word, he walked out of the room with the female tucked safely away in his arms and torso, towards the Capsule Corporation Infirmary.

Bulma's mother had quickly become frantic once she had seen the state her daughter was in. Squealing orders, the attractive blonde had ushered Vegeta out while the nurses around tended to Bulma. He didn't struggle or ask to stay. It was rather too much for him to handle. So he took his mind off things and busied himself getting things to eat. And once Mrs. Briefs had returned from the infirmary later that night, he went in to see her.

The cyan haired beauty was sitting cross-legged on a gurney, reading a magazine, clothed in nothing but boxer shorts and a sports bra. Her bottom torso was bandaged, and there was a type of paste on her bruises. Vegeta slunk in through the shadows and stood off to the side. Bulma glanced up, having heard him come in. She smiled slightly, and beckoned him over, pointing to a chair. He complied, and sank into the plastic accessory. Bulma cleared her throat.

"Thank you Vegeta. You saved me. I would have died, I think, if you hadn't have come...." She folded the magazine back. Vegeta just scowled.  
"Don't think I care woman, because I don't. I just want my training room fixed" All of a sudden, she looked away, turning back to her magazine.  
" Heaven forbid you would actually care Vegeta" She smirked. Vegeta didn't believe her for a second, but let it slide for now. He grunted a farewell, and then got up to leave. Immediately a small hand grasped his wrist, in a silent plead to stay. He swiveled, and met a teary gaze from Bulma, sapphire eyes sincere and warm.

"Vegeta.... I really mean it... Thank you...." And this time, she was absolutely sincere. He growled softly  
"You're welcome woman...." Bulma suddenly looked a little red.  
"Do you think you could take me back to my room?  
"Can you walk?" He questioned. Bulma nodded unsurely, and swung her slender legs over the side of the bed. She stood, but immediately collapsed, broken ribs too much to handle. Before she hit the floor, Vegeta scooped her up easily, and made for the door. A little surprised, she clung to his neck in a grip that only a saiyan would be able to handle. Reaching her room, he entered and strode over to the bed. For some reason, Bulma trembled slightly, her fear of this ruthless killer coming back momentarily. But all her doubts washed away when he laid her gently on the bed and allowed her to wiggle under, before flicking the light switch and sliding out of the room, muttering a soft goodnight. Being careful of her ribs, she turned on her side and settled in for the night. The Prince had done exactly the same and headed straight for his bed. He lay, mulling things over. Bulma in his arms was just the trigger Vegeta's subconscious needed to surface, along with all the feelings it held. What Vegeta didn't realize as he drifted to sleep was, that Bulma had experienced exactly the same thing, and the identical feelings had bubbled within her also. And from above, Kami beamed in pleasure.

When Bulma awoke the next morning, she automatically groaned in pain. Gently, she pulled herself up, and gazed at the mirror, eyeing the bruises on her face. Her sleep-hazed mind was confused, and eventually she remembered the past events. Timidly she touched her side where the cracked ribs were and winced. Sliding gently out of the bed, Bulma grabbed the satin robe next to her bed and tied it around her middle, dull human hearing already picking up on the noisy ki blasts coming from outside. Although she couldn't sense ki's, she could tell what was going on. Padding downstairs, Bulma briefly stopped to grab an apple from the kitchen before pushing outside. Raising a hand to stop the glare, cyan optics traveled about the sky only to see 4 tiny figures above her. Amusedly, she automatically inferred that one was Goku, since the golden aura shimmering around him was rather noticeable. The others, she guessed, had to be Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan. And it so happens that she guessed right. Bulma supposed that one of them had picked up on her weak ki and alerted the others, as the all started to descend rapidly, the black dot that was Vegeta lagging behind sullenly. Landing first, Goku beamed goofily at her.  
"Hey Bulma! How are you doing.... He trailed off, and lapsed into silence. Gohan and Piccolo landed behind the saiyan some moments later. Goku reached out a hand and touched the bruises on her cheeks gently, eyes narrowing. Bulma, rather embarrassed, just stood there. Goku began growling.  
"Bulma, who did this to you? Was it Vegeta?" Speaking of the devil, Vegeta has just landed lightly, and was listening rather intently. Bulma brightened.  
"Oh, no, it wasn't Vegeta. Vegeta was actually the one who found me," She stammered, "You see, the gravity room collapsed on me." Bulma trailed off. Goku seemed to accept this, running his eyes over his companion once more to make sure she wasn't about to collapse. Gohan's eyes had widened considerably, staring at the bruises and such visible. Piccolo just stood, quietly assessing her. He was a softy deep down, Bulma had decided. And all the while, Vegeta had listened, the deep scowl once again set on his face. Giving a 'humph', he swiveled and headed directly for the kitchen. Goku good-naturedly put an arm around Bulma, with a look and his face that was quite familiar. That old "Can we pleeeeeeeaaassssseeeee eat NOW?" face. Smirking, Bulma started to lead him inside. Sure enough, the question came.  
"Bulma.... can we eat now?"  
"Sure Goku. We can eat."Sitting around the table, the 3 warriors and Bulma sat munching, catching up on gossip and such. Except for Vegeta that is, who stood in the corner, eating as fast as possible. Gohan had just finished up explaining to Bulma the work he was currently studying.  
"Sounds like great fun Gohan." Bulma beamed, bringing a deep blush from Gohan.  
"Thanks Bulma."   
Vegeta found this time appropriate to pipe up.  
"Sounds awfully boring to me. Couldn't you spend your time doing better things brat, like training?" Goku narrowed his eyes.  
"Vegeta, Chi Chi is very insistent on Gohan's studies." Vegeta smirked, making Bulma get slightly mad.  
"Why you put up with that loud mouth idiot woman is beyond me." Bulma stood up, scowling herself. Placing her hands on her hips, she spoke up with a snarl.  
"Heaven forbid that you would want to be NICE once in awhile, Mr. Prince. Oh no, that would be too much to ask." Goku and Gohan blinked in surprise. Piccolo just sat and watched. Vegeta scowled and stepped further out into the light.  
"Oh shut it, you insolent woman."  
"Make me Vegeta. My house, my rules. You don't like it, go and lump it!"   
"When I become a super saiyan - "  
"When EXACTLY will that be? Let me know, wont you, I'll be sure to roll out the red carpet."  
"I'll destroy you and this insolent excuse for a planet."  
"Ooooo, I'm just shaking!" Both were now red in the face. Blue met Black for a slight second, and in that instant something changed. Bulma picked up on a burning desire that had never been there before. And the truth was...she liked it. Goku put his hands up.  
"Whoa guys, settle. Chill out. Have some food." Vegeta snorted.   
"I'd rather dine with pigs than that woman and you, Kakarrot. " And with that he made his exit. Bulma sat down again, fuming.  
"How DARE he talk to me like that! In my own house for that matter!" Goku suddenly looked up at the clock, and his eyes widened.  
"Ooops, We've got to be heading off. I promised Chi Chi I'd take her into town. Thanks for the food Bulma." He grinned. Bulma smiled despite her anger.  
"Anytime Goku. Its nice to catch up." And with that, she led them to the door, watching as they flew away into the sun. Realizing she was still robed in her satin pyjamas, Bulma decided that now would be a good time to get dressed. The look Vegeta had given her never left her mind. It was burned into it for life. She sauntered lazily upstairs and into her room, rummaging through the draws. And then, the figure of Vegeta stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, a gentle click catching the topless Bulma's attention. Swiveling, her eyes widened, and she grabbed the sheet from the bed quickly, covering her breasts from view.   
"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing!" He didn't reply. An eerie feeling washed over her, as Vegeta stepped towards her. Cyan optics met with obsidian, and she noticed a shimmer to the orbs that wasn't previously there. He began to circle her slowly, much like a large cat would stalk its prey. Now was the point where Bulma began to get nervous, Goosebumps breaking over her shoulders and arms. Swallowing, lids shut, concealing the blues from view. The silence of the room was beginning to scream louder than she ever could. Standing completely still, Vegeta came up from behind her, his warm breath washing over her ear lobe and cheek, lips close to the lobes.  
"Why must you insist on fighting in front of Kakarrot and his brat and the stupid namek, woman." His voice was husky, and Bulma tilted her head slightly. Leaning down, his lips gently brushes against the soft milky skin of her shoulder, his mouth making its way up to the crook of her neck. Gently, he sucked on the softness, teeth gently brushing against the place where her jugular would be. Bulma let out a soft moan, feeling her skin start to burn. He began trailing soft kisses down her neck and shoulders, allowing her to lean back into him. Her mind became hazy as emotions started flying, but one surged through the traffic jam. Guilt spread over her like a wave.  
_"What about Yamcha...."_ This thought was pursued. Gently she pulled away, turning to face him, milky skin flushed from arousal. Vegeta just smirked at her from his position.  
"Vegeta...I.... I can't do this...I can't just cheat on Yamcha." Vegeta started forward again, and Bulma backed up in sync with his footsteps, until her back had collided softly with the wall of the room and he had her cornered. Swallowing hard, she watched him pursue, those fiery obsidians burning her with a single glance. Reaching her, Vegeta pushed her against the wall using his body to pin her. She could feel a knee wedge itself between her legs, and she shuddered. Before continuing, he leaned forward, placing his forehead to hers, their noses touching gently.  
"Tell me to stop, and I will. I'll leave, and never talk about this again." The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say it. And she wouldn't. Vegeta smirked again, and picked up his assault on her body. Tugging the sheet away from her hands, he bent slightly and kissed a trail to the nipple of a breast, taking it gently between his teeth and sucking, bringing delighted gasps from Bulma. She thought her legs would give way, and they just about did. Before she slithered to the ground, Vegeta swept her up and placed her neatly on the bed. Brief memories of deja vu crosses her, and the reasonable side of her brain was silenced one and for all. While sucking gently, his hands snaked down and quickly peeled away her boxers and panties, discarding of the objects. Shivering, Bulma ran her hands above him and placed them on his shoulder blades, beginning to trace patterns and such on his back and sides. Growling, his hand slipped down to her opening and slipped fingers inside the moist area. Bulma shuddered, and managed to stop him long enough to get him out of his armor and body suit. Then he just picked up the torture again. Bulma inched a hand down and gently began playing with the small circle where his tail used to be. He immediately stopped his assault and growled in pleasure, beginning to pant. Glad she had found his weak spot, she continued playing with the circle. Using all the control his could muster, he slipped himself inside of her quite suddenly, causing Bulma to moan into his shoulder. Her lips met in his and she deepened the kiss, and it was at that single moment when she truly felt needed. She had never felt this way before. Not with Yamcha, not with anyone. She. Felt. Complete. And so did he. His self-control snapped and he thrust one last time, spilling into her. His release quickly caused her to follow, and she tightened around him in ecstasy. A few stifled gasps escaped the two, and Bulma felt all her muscles dissolve to a liquid. She laid back, lids shut, reveling in the overwhelming feeling of warmth and pleasure, sucking in ragged breaths all the while. And once she had her breath back, she gently opened her eyelids, peering through her long lashes up into the cold, black eyes of Vegeta. And for once, hate, and spite, and coldness didn't flood her. She searched, and searched, and only saw the raw emotion of pleasure. He gently rolled off her and out, but immediately grabbed her around the waist and tugged her into his chest, grip fairly tight. Like he never wanted to let go. Like this was where he always wanted to be.   
_"But this is Vegeta we're talking about...." _Bulma shrugged off these thoughts. As she snuggled back, she felt his breathing go deep and even, and only then did she feel it safe to swivel in his arms. Bulma gazed at the stretched out prince, and began to study him in his most peaceful form. And indeed he looked peaceful. The familiar scowl was gone, replaced with one of relaxed comfort. Sliding out of his arms, Bulma sat up, uncaring that the sheet was now around her waist. Gazing at him, she began to take in every aspect of him. And when she reached his torso.... she felt like crying. Crying for him, for all the pain and suffering that he had endured over his lifetime. Gently, Bulma outstretched her fingers and traced the lines and battle scars with a feather light touch, unaware of the fact that she had already disturbed him and he was now watching every one of her movements. When her fingers reached the largest scar, she gently bent down and kissed the skin, tasting his salty flesh. And she raised her cyan eyes, only to be met with his black ones. Gruffly, he reached out and played with a strand of her silky hair.  
"When you're raised in an army, to be a warrior, you have to make sacrifices...." He said simply. It was enough, but now Bulma wanted answers.  
"Vegeta..."Timidly she began, "What just happened here?" Vegeta reached up and pulled her back down, allowing her to curl into him.  
"I don't know woman. You tell Me."   
"Well, to me, it looks like you just seduced me."  
"You didn't tell me to leave."  
"True. But why did you do it?" Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Questions woman. You're too nosy." Bulma's blood began to bubble slightly, but the phone startled her out of a screaming match. Pulling away from Vegeta, she answered it.  
"Hello?" A slightly exasperated voice echoed through on the other side.  
"Bulma, where are you? I thought we were having a picnic." Bulma's eyes went wide.  
"Oh Yamcha, I'm so sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up and jumped out of bed, Vegeta quirking a brow in confusion.  
"What is it woman?" Bulma rummaged through clothes.  
"I promised to meet Yamcha today." This was met by a growl from Vegeta. Bulma glanced up, startled.  
"What?"  
"That pathetic excuse for a human? You would rather see him than be here." He didn't add on what he was thinking, but she knew he was about to say "With me". For some reason, she crawled back over to him, looking deadly serious.  
"Vegeta, I need you to tell me now." She searched his eyes, "Do you want me? If you do, then I have to break up with Yamcha. Because whenever I had sex with Yamcha, I never, ever, felt like I did just then. Ever." Vegeta began smirking with an arrogant sense of male pride.  
"Do what you wish woman. I just don't wish for you to see him. You belong to me now." Bulma quirked a brow.  
"Do I now." Vegeta just stonily nodded, so she shrugged.  
"Fine. I'll break up with him." And with that, she swept out the door, looking presentable.

Bulma streaked along the beach like a blue blur, fairly fast for just an average human. She skidded to a halt next to the slightly aggravated warrior.  
"Nice of you to show up, huh?" Bulma sheepishly nodded, and then Yamcha leant down to kiss her. All of a sudden she froze.  
_"Yamcha never did anything wrong, and now I'm about to tear this good, honest man's heart in two." _A lurching feeling of guilt and self-hate found its way into her stomach. And his lips moved in for the kill. This was the deciding moment. Two choices. Each would lead to pain. And time froze.  
  
She pulled away.

Yamcha looked up, slight hurt written across his face.  
"What? Have I done something to upset you?" Bulma's stomach lurched again. Slowly she shook her head, and then started her explanation.  
"Yamcha...I just don't feel the same for you anymore, " Ignoring the shocked look creeping out, she continued, "I don't want to lead you along. So I think it's just better if we break up." All at once, Yamcha broke into hurried words.  
"Bulma baby, what have I done! I love you! I don't WANT to break up!" He reached for her like she was his lifeline, and yet again she stepped away. And in that moment, Yamcha knew it was final. And he sighed, a ragged, dead sound. Bulma's eyes pleaded for forgiveness, but she received none. The female looked away, not baring the sight of seeing him so upset. With a soft _"I'm so sorry Yamcha"_ whispered, she fled. Yamcha turned and fled to the sky, not looking back. 

Alone on the beach, the white roses that had surrounded the picnic blew away with the wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's this chapter done. If I get good reviews, then I shall make more chapters. If not, no more chapters. I can make this a large epic if wanted. I am totally open to suggestions, so please email me at meggleweggle@aol.com if you would like to see anything in particular happen. Please, no flames. Please R and R though, cuz that's the only way I can know what you like and don't like. :). I also take story ideas, so send 'em in!_

_Luv yaz all_

_Cyan Beauty_


	2. Too Many Details

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. I don't own them. Good Enough?**

**ºRebirth of Soulsº**

When Bulma finally reached Capsule Corporation after going for a long walk, she had cried herself out. This was evident on her flushed cheeks, as the narrow silver rivers slowly dried themselves. She didn't really feel like running into Vegeta just yet. He would just call her names and tease her for being so weak minded. She could just hear the insults forming already in his mind. Letting herself in quietly, Bulma snuck through the shadows, into the bathroom, determined to make herself presentable. Raising a hand, she turned the faucets on in the sink, allowing the basin to fill up. Grabbing a towel, Bulma soaked it and washed her face, getting rid of the tear streaks. Her head was churning with emotion. Overall, she was confused. _"Why did this happen? What could Vegeta possibly want to use me for? Does he love me? Do I love him? Why did I hurt Yamcha?" _Bulma shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the traffic jam of thoughts building. Looking up, she glanced in the mirror, staring at her reflection for awhile. Once satisfied she didn't look like she had been bawling her eyes out, Bulma exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, her stomach giving hungry little growls now and then. Realizing she hadn't eaten all day, she began searching through the fridge, pulling out a tupperware container full of spaghetti. Plopping down at the table, she dejectedly began chewing, no attention paid to surroundings. But after a few minutes, she looked up, realizing that the large ki blast noises coming from the gravity capsule had stopped. Swallowing the last mouthful of spaghetti, Bulma got up to make her departure, still not ready to face Vegeta. But she was startled away from the door, eyes widening as they landed on the Prince. He was leaning on the door, arms folded across his chest, familiar cocky smirk present. Vegeta decided to break the silence.  
"Did you break up with that loser?" Bulma just nodded, not trusting her voice around him. He looked pleased at this answer, and strode past her towards the fridge, immediately snagging some steak to gnaw on. Bulma decided to take this oppertunity to flee, and was about to move towards her bedroom, when Vegeta suddenly snaked around infront of her. His eyes searched her rather skeptically, and she felt like she was burning, standing vulnerable infront of a raging inferno. But this was not the time to screw around with her. Immediately Bulma got edgy.  
"Vegeta, get out of my way."  
"Gonna make me woman?" Bulma clenched her teeth, hackles rising. If anything, Vegeta became more smug.   
"I WILL if I have to."   
"I'd like to see you try."   
"Fine. I'll do just that!" Bulma raised her open palm and slapped him hard across the face. Vegeta stumbled back once in surprise, and hastily Bulma pushed past him in his moment of weakness. Growling, he darted after her and grabbed her by the bicep.  
"You'll pay for that woman." Bulma turned suddenly, eyes blazing.  
"No Vegeta, you'll be the one who pays. I want answers god damn it. Why the hell did we have sex?? Was there some point to the excercise? Or did you do it just to get yourself off! Because I'm going to tell you something now." Bulma started trembling slightly. Vegeta was still wide eyed. "What we just did awakened something in me. Feelings for you! I just broke off a completely happy and good relationship with a sweet, kind man because YOU WANTED ME TOO. Doesn't that tell you something?" Her voice began to crack "I've been kidding myself, thinking you could actually return the feelings to me obviously, but Vegeta, you have to know what you're doing to me! You're screwing with my mind...and my heart....and god it hurts....." She trailed off, now in tears. Vegeta just stood limply, deep scowl following her words. Instead of words, he moved forward and captured her lips in a forceful kiss. Bulma was in too much of a state to resist. Snorting, he pulled back.  
"Do I seem like I care now?" And with that he swept the emotional female off her feet and moved up to her room.

Vegeta was the first to wake in the morning. Instead of moving, he began to study her Bulma as she lay serenely in his arms.   
_"Such an idiot when she wants to be....argh,I can't understand this..." _His gut told him one thing, his mind screamed another. Of course he wanted her. It was only natural that he would expect her to break up with Yamcha. He couldn't understand how she could get so worked up over this worthless human leaving.   
_"Human emotions...pitiful...I think I'm becoming too weak. I'm letting emotions rule me, like that airhead Karkarrot does..." _He shuddered at the though of becoming like Goku. Vegeta lightly stroked her skin, watching her eyelids flutter open as she awoke. Immediately she rolled over and scowled, lightly bopping him on the head.  
"What's the big idea, waking me up!"   
Vegeta smirked in satisfaction, making a sort of low purring noise  
"I never knew you were ticklish..." Bulma began edging away.  
"I'm not...."  
"You are..."  
"I am NOT!" He reached out and tugged her back.  
"I suppose I'll have to prove it." Bulma began shrieking in laughter as his fingers probed her sides. After awhile, he let her go, and watched as she scrambled out of bed, into the adjoining bathroom, panting from lack of oxygen.  
His satisfied smirk widened."Don't oppose me woman. You know I'll always win." Bulma stuck her nose out of the bathroom, looking haughty.  
"Oh , is that so, Mr Prince? I'll just have to challenge you on that one." She smirked, and shut the door lightly. Moments later, the gentle sound of running water reached his ears. Slipping out of the bedroom, he began mumbling something about needing to train, heading directly for the kitchen. Upstairs, Bulma stood under the running water. Her happy look had faded slightly. She was still confused as hell, and had no idea where she stood in Vegeta's perspective. She snorted lightly in sudden amusement at the thought of Vegeta actually telling her he loved her, and scrubbed lightly in thought.   
_"Maybe he doesn't love me...but I think I love him...."_ She stopped short. Did she really love that ruthless, cold hearted, pig headed saiyan?   
_"I do...I do love him...."_ These thoughts brought a smile to her face. She finished showering, and slipped into a skirt and halter top, ready to face the world. Bulma sauntered downstairs to find the kitchen in a huge mess. it resembled the aftermath of a tornado. Instantly, her eyes narrowed and the room went dark. She took a deep breath and swiveled in the direction of the gravity capsule.  
"VEGETA, YOU GET YOUR SCRAWNY SAIYAN ASS BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" 

A doorbell suddenly chimed at the Son residence. Goku and Gohan didn't even glance up from their food, sculling the items like they were nothing, although a massive towering pile of waffles was hardly nothing. Chi Chi sighed and threw down her fork, standing to open the door. She brightened when she threw the oak wood open.  
"Bulma! How are you! Come in!" She stepped back, and Bulma waltzed in, looking rather content, with a strange, satisfied smirk on her face.  
"Boy Chi Chi, do I have a lot to tell you." Guiding her into the kitchen where Goku and Gohan were, Chi Chi pulled out a chair for Bulma and grinned.  
"Sit down, take a load off, have some waffles. I made enough for an army....or in this case, a two man army of saiyans...." She rolled her eyes, and Bulma chuckled.  
"Believe me, I know exactly what you mean." At last, Goku looked up and beamed.  
"Heya Bulma! How're ya doin?" He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, content to be full. Gohan blinked and stared up from his breakfast, grinning as he saw the blue haired female.  
"Hi Bulma!" Bulma grinned at the two of them.  
"Hey Goku, Gohan..." Bulma suddenly gave Chi Chi a look, which clearly stated that Gohan probably shouldn't hear this. Chi Chi picked up immediately.  
"Gohan, why don't you go study for awhile." She knew her son too well, and almost straight away Gohan's mouth flew open to protest.  
"Not another word Gohan." Gohan turned to his father for refuge, but Goku just shrugged sympethetically.  
"Sorry son. But later on, We'll do some sparring." Gohan brightened slightly and took his plate to the sink, waving goodbye to Bulma as he retreated to his room. Bulma smiled and waved, and once alone, turned to the two, who were obviously curious.  
"Yikes, have I got a long story to tell you." And then she launched into the story of yesterday's proceedings, watching as Goku and Chi Chi's eyes became wider and wider. And once she had finished, there was a long silence. Chi Chi coughed softly.  
"So you're telling me, you broke up with Yamcha...for Vegeta?" Bulma nodded. Goku just blinked.  
"Wow Bulma. you sure can tolerate him better than the rest of us." Bulma smiled.  
"Yeah, its kinda something you get used to." There was silence again, but Chi Chi was bursting to ask something.  
"So...you guys really....you know..." Bulma nodded, getting a cheeky smirk to her face.  
"Uh huh...."  
"Was he...?"  
"Uh HUH...." Chi Chi kinda squealed. Goku looked a little grossed out.  
"Too much info!" Bulma just grinned. And then, the knock on the door came. In unison, they all looked up and stared at the door. Chi Chi just shrugged, and got up to answer it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for all the terrific reviews people! The fans demanded, and I provided! :) Chapter Three coming soon! _

_Cyan Beauty_


End file.
